Crescent
by Zhendtha
Summary: Kegelisahan , saat semua yang sangat di inginkan sudah terencana matang dan hanya perlu menjalankannya . Ah hidup sangatlah menjemukan , saat kau membencinya waktu akan senang berlama-lama mendera jiwamu . Tetapi ketika kau mulai mencintainya , ia akan segera berlalu dan membawamu pada rasa jemu akan apa yang sudah ada di telapak tanganmu walau hal itu bukan Milikmu.


Keadaan sangat tenang di kediaman keluarga Trancy . Cahaya matahari menyelinap melalui celah jendela yang masih tertutup rapat . Langit-langit yang tinggi berwarna biru langit dengan cahaya lampu putih menerangi dinding yang biru tua .

" Selamat pagi !" Pria berjas hitam dengan rambut rapi , pandangan mata dingin dan senyum yang seakan mengejek berjalan di antara lorong yang memanjang . Membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati pria manis dengan wajah angkuh duduk di tepi ranjang yang besar . Inilah rutinitas sehari-hari . Claude membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mendekati tuan mudanya itu . Membukakan kancing demi kancing kemeja tidurnya dan menggantikannya dengan kemeja baru beraroma lembut . Sehingga kulit putih pucatnya terlihat begitu mulus , di bagian dada dan punggungnya . Claude berbicata dengan sopan dan menjelaskan acara dan kegiatan hari ini yang harus di lakukannya . Pria muda itu tak menjawab hanya berekspresi dingin tanpa arti . Claude memasangkan kaus kaki berwarna biru laut , baru satu yang terpasang. Alois menendang wajah pria itu hingga kacamatanya terjatuh .

" Ganti dengan warna hitam !" Alois memandang sinis , mata mereka saling bertemu .

" Yes , Your higness !" dengan tenang pria itu pergi dan mengambil sepasang kaus kaki lain . Mereka berdua beriringan untuk mendatangi acara keluarga besar Trancy di kediaman pamannya. Dengan menggunakan kereta kuda wajah dingin Alois memandang ke arah belantara , membuat Claude sedikit heran dengan kediaman tuannya itu .

" Aku bosan Claude !" Wajah Alois tak bergeming memandang ke arah jalanan.

" Lalu ?! " dengan wajah sinis memandang tuannya yang masih diam .

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Ciel ." Alois mengkerutkan dahinya .

" Kita baru bisa meluangkan waktu untuk itu Lusa depan ." Jawab Claude dengan tenang . Mendengar jawaban Claude Membuat remaja itu sedikit kecewa dan memasangajah sedih . Keduanya turun bersamaan dari kereta kuda mewah itu . Claude membantu Alois yang dengan anggunnya menuruni kereta kuda tersebut . Alois memasang wajah sumringah seperti biasanya walaupun orang-orang memandangnya sinis dan seakan menganggapnya tak ada .

" Paman !" Alois setengah melompat memeluk tubuh tambun pamannya yang sedikit merasa risih dengan tingkahnya . Alois yang mengetahui semua itu namun ia tetap berusaha bersikap seperti ia yang biasanya . Para bangsawang yang selalu saja tersenyum dan menyimpan kebusukan mereka , yang selalu mencari celah kecatatan yang akan di tunjukan dengan sifat ceroboh Alois.

" Kau bilang kau butuh uang , tapi justru menggelar pesta sebesar ini ." Suaranya agak lantang membuat beberapa orang melihatnya . Beberapa dari mereka berbisik seakan mencibir tindakan dan segala gerak-geriknya hingga pesta berakhir .

" Jadi kau masih berusaha agar aku memberikan sebagian harta Ayah padamu ?" Alois memincingkan matanya pada Pamannya yang bertubuh tambun itu .

" Ah , ini juga untuk kemajuan bisnis besar keluarga kita ." Jawab pamannya setengah terbata-bata . Mengingat perlakuan Alois padanya setiap waktu yang selalu dingin .

" Ahh- aku tidak peduli." Alois berlalu meninggalkan pamannya dengan wajah kesal di ikuti claude yang bersamanya masuk ke dalam kereta .

" Hah , mereka semuanya menyebalkan Claude ." Alois berbicara sendiri dan kembali pada lamunannya . Claude mencoba untuk tidak peduli padanya . Tanpa sadar Alois yang tertidur di sampingnya dan bersandar di lengannya . Claude memandang wajah menjengkelkan itu dengan tenang. Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki jiwa manusia ini suatu saat nanti , bagaimana rasanya , seperti apa nikmatnya jiwa manusia yang memiliki hati terus berubah-ubah .

" Claude , aku mau makan gelatto besok !" Gumam remaja berkaki jenjang itu , Claude menggendongnya memasuki kamar mewah nan besarnya . Hannah dan tiga pelayan lainnya menyambut di depan pintu. Claude membaringkan tuannya di bed besar , melepaskan satu-persatu yang di kenakannya . Lembut , kulit remaja yang terdapat beberapa bekas luka yang membuatnya terlihat cacat . Claud melepasnya dengan hati-hati agar Tuannya itu tak terjaga dari tidurnya , kancing kemeja , dasi dan segala yang melekat di tubuhnya . Mengambil satu stel piyama putih manis untuk tidur dan mengenakannya dengan perlahan lalu menyelimutinya dengan hangat .

" Claude !" Panggilnya setelah Claude hendak berpaling meninggalkan ruangan membuat langkahnya terhenti . Ia menengok ke arah tuannya yang memalingkan tubuhnya membelakanginya .

" Bacakan cerita ! Aku tak bisa tidur." Suara kecil memnggilnya di balik selimut .

" Yes ! Your Higness ." Claude kembali membawa sebuah buku besar . Ia mulai bercerita tentang sejar Columbus yang menemukan benua demi benua dan tentang pelayarannya yang panjang .Hingga kisah selesai , tak ada tanda bahwa Alois masih terjaga dari tidurnya.

" Aku masih belum bisa tidur !" Alois yang masih memunggungi Claude mulai jengkel dengan tingkahnya .

" Apa lagi yang di butuhkan ?" Pelayan betubuh tinggi itu menghela nafas dan mendekati tuannya lagi .

" Duduk di sampingku sampai aku tidur !" Alois bersuara tenang , membuat Claude mendekat dan duduk tepat di sampingnya .

" Claude !" Suara Alois pelan , seakan memastikan apakah Claude masih di belakangnya .

" Yes , Your higness !" Claude menjawab dengan tenang .

" Aku haus , aku harus minum !" Alois terduduk memandang ke arah Pria berkaca mata itu . Pria tersebut mengambil gelas jernih dengan air dingin dan menyuguhkannya . Alois mengambil air dingin tersebut , membuat embun di gelas menempel di tangannya . Claude mengeringkan jemari dengan lembut . Claude keluar dari kamar megah itu dan membiarkan tuannya itu berdiam.

" Ahh ..." Remaja itu melengguh , dan menatap ke langit-langit .

" Ah , aku bosan . Aku bosan lama-lama seperti ini !" Alois membuka jendelanya kamarnya . Membiarkan angin malam menyelinap melalui tirai coklat yang bergerak seirama hembusan angin .

" Apa yang membuatmu terganggu malam ini ?." Suara lembut itu datang dari arah belakangnya .

" Claude ! Aku bosan , apakah tak ada hal yang menarik ." Gerutu Alois yang berputar dj beranda kamarnya .

" Tapi ini larut malam , besok kita masj hada beberapa jadwal ." jawab Claude dengan lembut dan mendekatinya .

" Hah~ Aku bosan , jika harus bertemu dengan orang tua orang tua itu lagi -" Ucapan Alois terhenti ketika ia menari dan menabrak Claude yang masih memasang wajah datar .

" Kau membosankan Claude ." Alois masuk kembali ke kamarnya , bersamaan Claude yang menutup pintu dan merapihkan gordennnya .

" Claude !" Panggil Alois memasang wajah mengantuk dan bahu yang menurun .

" Yes , Your Higness ." Jawabnya sopan dan menunduk seperti biasanya . " Berikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sekarang .

" Dengan nada datar Alois yang setengah mengantuk menjulurkan tangan seakan ingin mengambil sesuatu .

" Aku bisa memberimu sesuatu yang menarik tapi , ku mohon jangan meminta berhenti saat aku melakukannya ." Claude menunduk , ia menangkap tangan Alois mengecupnya dengan lembut .

" Lakukanlah ." Alois menerima perlakuan lembut dari Claude. Perlahan melepas jas hitamnya , Claude melepas sarung tangannya dan dasinya perlahan . Alois mundur memperhatikan gerak-gerik pelayannya itu . Claude melepas kacamata dan menunjukan wajah dengan tatapan tajam ke arahnya . Ia merangsek mendekati tuan mudanya yang memandang dengan sayu . Claude menutup mata Alois dengan satu tangannya dan memberikan kecupan di bibir kemerahan Alois . Kecupan yang hangat dan lembut , ini sama sekali bukan cara main untuk remaja berusia 15 tahun . Tanpa pemberontakan dan perlawanan Alois berbaring dengan tenang menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikannya .

" Hah -" Lalu apa , apa yang bisa di lakukan pelayan yang melayani remaja yang masih senang menikmati hidupnya . Menikmati setiap tawa dan menelannya bulat-bulat dalam ketenangan .

" Good Night ! Your Highness ." Claude membisikan dengan lembut kepada tuannya yang baru di kecupnya dan sudah tertidur dengan nyaman di bed nya . Claud membenarkan pakaian dan merapihkan rambutnya . Kembali dengan ekspresi datar yang angkuh . Ia mendekati tepi bed Alois dan menarik selimut menyelimuti tubuh tuan mudanya itu . Perlahan ia meninggalkan ruang tidur yang megah itu dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan . Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk dari bibir Alois dengan wajah tenang dan damai .

" Good night Claude!" desahnya perlahan dan kembali dalam tidurnya . Entah tuan sehina apa yang terus menerus bergantung dan memanja pada pelayan iblis . Sejak awal berasal dari yang hina dan menjijikan di anggap sampah dan penganggu , serta di musuhi semua orang membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang keras dan selalu ingin lebih di perhatikan .

Bulan sabit yang bersinar samar-samar mulai tertutup , awan mendung membawa kelopak bunga mawar merah yang harumnya menghilang membawa jiwa yang tak memiliki arah . Suatu saat jika keinginan ini sudah terwujud , ia akan menjadi makanan iblis . Menukar jiwanya dengan keinginannya yang selalu berubah-ubah . Tapi siapa yang peduli , bahkan jika suatu hari jiwa yang rendah dan menjijikan itu bisa membodoh-bodohi iblis yang bertarung memeperebutkan hal yang tak akan bisa mereka miliki .


End file.
